


The Black Parade

by disconnectedly



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disconnectedly/pseuds/disconnectedly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiko Asahi and her twin sister Tsuki Asahi attend Ouran Academy, a school that their estranged parents went to. At the school, the Hitachiin twins meet the Asahi twins, who are similar to them in different ways. They both want to be recognized as their own people and be able to be told apart. The Hitachiin twins felt the need to isolate themselves because no one was able to tell them apart. However, Aiko did everything she could to look completely different than her twin sister. She dyed her hair, curled her hair, and parted it differently. Aiko notices how the twins try to isolate themselves from new people, so she decides to do anything to be in their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Way Home Is Through You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Asahi sisters go out to the supermarket.

_“No way home why_

_We’ve got to go.”_

 

“No – take that bandana off – put on some colorful clothes for once – for God’s sake let me choose your outfit – I hate taking you places,” was all I heard as I was brushing my hair and straightening out my outfit to go to the supermarket to get groceries for our home.

My twin sister Tsuki was fairly different than me. I was a reserved, introverted young girl. I had also dyed my hair black and parted my hair as a fringe. I wore all black and always wore a bandana covering the top part of my hair, or a beanie. Tsuki barely looked like me. Her hair was naturally brown and her long full bang covering half her face. She was a bright girl who basically radiated happiness, unlike myself. I was the exact opposite. This was my trademark - the dark clothing - yet I couldn’t keep such an outfit up when we was sent to the school of her dreams.

The school of my dreams was Ouran Academy, but in my words; “a rich person school.” I knew my family was not rich at all. We were commoners that had been lucky enough to get scholarships. The only reason I loved the idea of going to this school was because my estranged mother and father went there. They were Ouran alumni and were known very highly. I hadn’t known much of my parents but I knew that if I went to Ouran, my parents would be proud.

Tsuki and I were left at a daycare when it all happened. We were about five and our younger brother Shoda was about one. We were left at the daycare because our parents were at work and our oldest brother Hitoshi was in school. Our parents just never came back to pick us up and the daycare manager decided to take us in. From then on, Hitoshi, Tsuki and I tried to repay the daycare manager. We had jobs at the daycare to do this. We were able to get their own place with a lot of help from the owner of the daycare.

It had been a month into the year and I hated the school. Tsuki always thought I was invisible and after school she attended some kind of “host club,” yet I didn’t know what that was. I didn’t want to know either.

Today we had a day off and I enjoyed it. I just relaxed, doing nothing, which was one of my specialties. Now Tsuki and I had to go to the market to restock on food.

“So this is what a commoner supermarket looks like,” I had heard a snobby voice say in the market, making my head snap towards the voice, which belonged to one of a pair of twins who looked as if they had all the money in the world, which was probably true.

I rolled her eyes in annoyance and tugged on my sister’s sleeve, “What do we need anyways?” I murmured, “I’m getting irritated by some of these rich jerks in this place.”

“Rich jerks?” Tsuki repeated loudly, causing people to look at us. My face flushed in secondhand embarrassment, which was basically just feeling ashamed because someone was embarrassing themselves. I was quick to run off to another isle, pretending as if I wasn’t related to Tsuki at all. I huffed in relaxation when I had thought I lost Tsuki and the rich jerks. I took my bandana off and stuffed it in my pocket, turning around sharply only to bump into someone.

“Sorry,” the familiar voice had exclaimed. I almost groaned when I recognized him as one of the rich jerky twins.

“It’s my fault, sorry,” I had apologized quickly, doing a slight bow before walking around him. He might have not given me a good impression but I still was raised to be polite. I quickly quickened my pace when I felt his eyes on me.

Soon enough I got bored and I was wondering where my sister had went. I searched all over the store but couldn’t find her. I sighed, giving up and quickly calling her sister, yet getting no response. I groaned and searched the store once again. I still couldn’t find Tsuki.

“Alright,” I muttered to herself, “I’ll just go pay and then walk home. She’ll be there.”

“Talking to yourself?” the voice of the rich twin had said, breaking me out from my little soliloquy. I tried not to look at the boy, pretending to not have heard him. “Hey, wait, you!”

In a fit of fear and nervousness I had dropped the loaf of bread I was holding and quickly ran out of the store. I didn't know why but I was almost in tears as I ran down the street to get home. I just felt excruciatingly anxious, not ready to actually properly talk to him. I placed my bandana on my head once again, breathing heavily.

I slammed the door shut and a fit of rage washed over me and I quickly kicked the wall beside me, not even feeling a single bit of pain, “I hate it when someone tries to talk to me!” I was whispering, knowing my neighbors would be annoyed if I screamed. Even though, I really wanted to scream.

“Dammit,” I cursed, ripping my bandana off again, “I didn’t even buy the bread.”


	2. Kill All Your Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki forces Aiko to come to the Host Club with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've spelled Kyoya's name without the 'u' so I just wanted to add this in the beginning. If it's wrong, I'm so sorry, but on the character wiki it is spelled without the 'u', I decided to spell it as "Kyoya." Also, I wrote everyone's name first name and then last name, unlike Japanese culture, so I hope that's not wrong or confusing. I hope that the title isn't awkward. Or this note wasn't awkward.

_“’Cause we are all a bunch of animals_

_That never paid attention in school._

_So tell me all about your problems;_

_I was killing before killing was cool.”_

 

“Sorry Aiko,” Tsuki had told me as we walked into the high school together, “I have to go to my friends. I’d invite you but –”

“Save it,” I said, shutting her up, “I don’t care. I’ll go to class. I’ll see you after school at that lame club you were talking about.”

“It’s not lame!” I heard her complain as I walked down the halls to her class. I looked down at my uniform and sighed, straightening it out and almost groaning at how disgusting it how looked. I looked up to see a couple of girls staring at me, but quickly diverted their glance. Maybe they were scared of me. We could only hope.

I wonder how it’d be like if I killed everyone who looked at me or tried to talk to me, Aiko thought, would I be especially obvious or would I know how to hide all these animals? A bunch of rich jerks who think they’re all that – would it really matter if I killed them? Wait, they’re rich and famous. It would matter. I guess that means I’ll have to die in this place.

I groaned, looking down at my dress and wanting desperately to be out of these clothes. I would have rather been in the boys' uniform, honestly. “Why did I agree to going to this crap school?” I murmured under her breath. I received even more glares once people noticed me talking to myself. I wanted to groan, but then I’d get more attention. I wouldn’t want that.

The day went on and soon it was over. I was supposed to meet up with my sister in front of music room 3, so I tried to find wherever this place was. Yet as I saw the herd of girls rampaging towards the door, I knew where it was. I sighed before looking through the crowd of girls for Tsuki. There was no avail, since I couldn’t pinpoint my sister out. They were so many brunettes I couldn't actually find my sister. So I just stepped into music room 3, hoping to see my sister already in there.

“A new guest, I see?” I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see a tall boy with dark hair and glasses on. I tried to politely smile, but couldn’t. I just wanted to get out of here.

“Yeah, I guess,” I responded, looking towards the crowds of girls still entering, trying to spot my sister, “I’m trying to find my sister. She apparently loves this club so she’s dragging me along with her.”

The boy chuckled, not even offended by my somewhat harsh tone, “Well, hope you enjoy the host club as much as your sister. Maybe I can help you find her? What’s her name?” And so I told him her name and how she looked like, and his eyes flicked as he heard the name.

“Oh, yes, Tsuki,” he pushed up his glasses, “I know her. If I see her, I’ll directly guide her to you. I’m Kyoya Ootori, by the way. You are?”

“Aiko,” I responded lazily, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Have a nice stay at Ouran Host Club. Maybe you’ll take a liking to us after all,” he said, and slowly disappeared into the crowd of girls. Soon enough Tsuki emerged from this same crowd, quickly hugging me.

“Thank goodness you came!” she exclaimed, waving her arms around. I rolled my eyes, but followed her as she led us to a table. Two boys who looked identical as well as one other girl sat there. Tsuki took a seat, telling me to take one as well.

“Hey, Hikaru and Kaoru!” Tsuki almost yelled.

“Hey Tsuki,” one of them replied, “Who’s this?” the same boy grabbed my hand, slowly bringing it to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on it, and I almost cringed. I smiled politely, however. I didn’t want to seem rude. I was just hoping that my exterior would seem rude enough for them to back off.

“This is my twin sister, Aiko,” Tsuki had announced. I almost groaned, but I stopped myself from doing so. I nodded instead.

“Twin…”

“Sisters…”

They had took turns saying, until they faced each other and held each other hands up, “That’s so cute!” they gushed with smiles on their faces. I was about to question them but I was interrupted by the two girls next to me “aww”ing.

“Yet you two don’t look like each other,” one of them said, letting go of his brother’s hand, “How is that?”

“I dyed my hair and styled it differently,” I answered. The other one smiled warmly at me, eyeing my hair.

“It’s a very pretty hairstyle, Aiko-san,” the twin that smiled at me said. The girls besides me gushed and I couldn’t help but return the smile.

“You don’t have to call me Aiko-san, please,” I responded swiftly, “I didn’t happen to get your names?”

“Oh, sorry,” the other apologized, “I’m Kaoru.” The other one continued, “and I’m Hikaru.” Then they said in unison, “and we’re the Hitachiin brothers!” So Kaoru was the boy with the softer voice, and Hikaru was the one with the more sharp tone, as well as the one who complimented my hairstyle. Hikaru's voice reminded me of someone, which was odd, because I couldn't actually recognize who it was.

Suddenly I remembered the trip to the supermarket, where as there were rich twins. They looked exactly like the Hitachiin twins. They were them. I exhaled, rolling my eyes at my thoughts. Of course they were rich and snobby.

The twins engaged in conversation with Tsuki and the girl that still hasn’t been properly introduced, giving me time to look around the place. The club happened to be in some kind of cosplay. The corner of my mouth tugged up to a smile when I realized I didn’t even notice the Hitachiins wearing costumes.

However, I had noticed five more people who looked like hosts. One was Ootori-san, and the other three were people I didn’t know of. However, one was someone I recognized from class - Haruhi Fujioka - a short brown haired first year girl. We knew each other from our old school as well. We were quite good friends. Yes, we were both “commoners.” In class we had communicated in class with sighs. She’d casually deeply breathe in my direction and I’d exhale in response. I’d look over to her to see her flashing me a big grin before responding. I didn’t understand why a girl was a host, but I didn’t question it. There could be a million reasons why she’s here.

I continued to observe the other hosts, seeing as there was a blond haired boy. He was the center of attention and his aura was just screaming “princely type!” The other two was a tall, dark haired boy, who was probably an upper classmen, with a small boy on his shoulders. I couldn’t help but admit, the small boy was cute, but what was he doing in a high school host club?

“Aiko-san,” I was snapped out of my thoughts. I looked over to Kaoru, the one with the calmer voice, “Is there anything bothering you?”

“Oh, not at all,” I guaranteed, shaking my head, “But I was wondering something, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Of course not, my dear.”

“Could I request a different host?” I asked, and the two girls gasped at my words. I almost giggled at their reactions, but instead looked over the twins for an answer.

“What host would you like to request?” Hikaru asked.

“Haruhi Fujioka, please,” I responded with a smile, “It’s okay if I can’t see her-”

“He’s available,” Hikaru almost screamed, emphasizing the “he.” This made me want to question him, but I didn’t. “You can go and talk to him now, if you’d like.” I stood up and thanked the two, doing a small bow before walking over to Haruhi.

“Hi,” I greeted quietly as I approached her. She grinned warmly at me, a flicker of recognition flashing through her eyes.

“Aiko Asahi?” Haruhi asked. I nodded in response, doing a slight bow.

“Haruhi Fujioka?” I asked as well, and she mimicked my actions.

“I didn’t think you were the kind of girl who’s a guest of the Host Club,” Haruhi murmured, looking up at me, fixing her hair.

“I’m not. My sister’s forcing me into it. I didn’t think you were a host. Nonetheless a boy,” I remarked with a playful smile, “When I told Hikaru I wanted to request you, I had called you a ‘her’ and he made an emphasis that you weren’t a girl.”

“I was forced into the Host Club as well. I broke an expensive vase and was forced into labor to repay for it. The members didn’t even know I was a girl at that point. Now they do, and they would do anything to keep my secret. The whole school besides the Host Club and you think that I’m a boy,” she explained quickly. My mouth formed an ‘o’ and I laughed quietly at her situation.

“That must be confusing,” I said, laughing a little harder, “Well, besides that, do you want to come over after school? I’m getting annoyed by rich bastards. Besides, I miss you.”

Haruhi giggled, “I’ll have to ask my dad. If he says no, he’ll probably let you come over to my house. He loves you,” she joked.

“I missed Ranka with a burning passion,” I stated, “He’s always the life of the party.”

“Are you calling me dull?”

“I’m calling myself dull.”


	3. Heaven Help Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiko and Haruhi hang out.

_“And will you pray for me?_

_Or make a saint of me?”_

 

Tsuki, Haruhi and I were walking home. I was going over to Haruhi’s house, since Ranka had said he wanted to see me. I laughed at this, anticipating visiting Haruhi’s house even more. Tsuki refused to join, and I didn’t even care. Ever since we entered Ouran, she’s been pretending as if I wasn’t even her own sister. People who pass me off as irrelevant are irrelevant to me.

Tsuki turned to head to our home, while Haruhi and I continued onward to her home. We made small chatter as we walked. Soon we were about to cross a street, but I stopped before stepping foot on the street. I squinted my eyes and noticed a pair of twins on the other side of the street near Haruhi’s house. I rolled my eyes, recognized them as the Hitachiin twins.

“No,” I refused to see them again, so I turned to the left. Haruhi reached the end of the street and turned around, looking for me. Once she saw me, she flailed her arms around, questioning me. I began to walk across the street, so that when I reached the pavement, I would only have to cross a street to Haruhi. Hopefully that made sense.

I made horrible gestures that were supposed to mean ‘don’t make me do this,’ while pointed to the Hitachiin twins. They confronted her and I quickly hid so they couldn’t see me.

“Oh, hey Hikaru, Kaoru. I was just here with a friend from class. I don’t know if you know her,” she said, and I started to make dramatic gestures. One gesture I made was a praying gesture while looking up to the sky.

“Someone save me,” I murmured, “Heaven help me.”

“Aiko? Oh we know her! She was a guest that wanted to switch from us to you!” I heard them exclaim in unison. I groaned.

“Pray for me,” I murmured, coming out of my hiding spot. I knew there were only two options to this situation. 1) Run and be questioned later, or 2) Confront them and not talk to them later. I picked the second one. It’s better now than later. I’d just want to get over with it.

“There she is! Aiko-san! How are you!” I heard a voice that I recognized as Kaoru. I sighed, crossing the street to them, waving slightly.

“Hey guys,” I said, the annoyance laced in my voice. Haruhi giggled slightly.

“Why did you run off?”

“Lost my earring. Found it,” I lied, tugging on my earring. Haruhi slyly smiled, knowing I was lying. Yet she still smiled.

“Well, if you guys are here, let’s just hang then?” Haruhi suggested with a bright smile. I rolled my eyes and exhaled before putting on a huge, fake smile. I knew what she was up to. She didn’t want the twins over either, she just wanted to annoy the hell out of me. It was definitely working for me.

I was the last one entering Haruhi’s place and I was grateful that I had the opportunity to make faces at the twins behind their backs. It was quite entertaining, if you ask me. I enjoy it doing so, and Haruhi definitely enjoys watching.

“Haruhi? Is that you? Is Aiko with you?” Ranka had appeared from the kitchen. He took one look at me and screeched, jumping into my arms, “It really is you, Aiko! Oh how I’ve missed you so!”

I laughed, hugging him back, “Same to you Ranka! You’re even more prettier than before.”

“Hello Ranka,” Hikaru’s voice greeted.

“Hello, Hitachiin twins. I still can’t tell the difference between you two,” Ranka said, a slight giggle at the end of his sentence, “Well, that doesn’t matter. Now, don’t mind me. I’ll just drag Aiko here with me so we can do each other’s makeup-”

“Dad,” Haruhi sighed, “You’ll get to doll up Aiko later. Right now we have some catching up to do, please.”

“Ah, alright Haruhi,” Ranka sighed, “Have fun. Not too much fun, though.”

“Dad!”

“Alright, alright,” he sighed, leaving the room. I burst out laughing, leaning my chin on Haruhi’s shoulder. She joined in with my giggles, shaking her head.

“You should thank me for getting you out of that,” she told me, patting my head slightly as if I was a pet. I laughed again, picking my head off her shoulder.

“Thanks, I guess,” I muttered incoherently. She chuckled, wrapping her arm around my shoulder and looking over the Hitachiin twins.

“What do you guys want to do?” she asked.

“Let’s get to know Aiko more,” the one with the softer voice - Kaoru - said. I half-smiled, trying not to show my discomfort. Haruhi shrugged in agreement, and we both sat down on the floor. The twins followed our actions.

“Full name?”

“Aiko Asahi,” I responded.

“Why are you so quiet to us but not to Haruhi?”

“I know Haruhi more,”

“Oh. Well, what are you thinking right now?”

“Nothing,” I yawned, “Literally thinking about nothing. Now ask better questions.”

“Parents?”

“No,” I coughed loudly, placing my head on Haruhi’s shoulders, “Different questions. Personality wise. Nothing like that.”

“What kind of person do you look for in a friend?”

“Now that’s the kind of question. And I guess I don’t make friends easily because I’m so picky. I only start calling someone my legitimate friend when I know they’re not a backstabbing idiot who would leave me. Haruhi’s the complete opposite, so she’s my best friend. Oh, and no rich jerks, too,” I added, a small laugh at the end.

Haruhi laughed a little too loudly, nudging me, telling me to shut up. I sent her a cheeky grin and shrugged in her direction.

“What kind of music do you like?”

“I’m a big fan of American music. Rock bands, that’s the type,” I stated.

“You seem cool, Aiko,” the twin with the more edgier voice - Hikaru - said, “If only you’d truly befriend us.”

“We’ll see, Hikaru,” I gave him a slight grin. Maybe these rich twins weren’t as bad as they looked - and they looked especially like wealthy jerks who’d probably insult you and treat you horribly because you weren’t as wealthy.

The one who called me cool, Hikaru, was staring at me intently. I stared back, my eyebrow cocked. It was almost as if we were having a mental conversation, and I was silently telling him to stop looking at me.

“Hey,” Haruhi interrupted our staring contest, “You guys can sleepover. But you’d need to get stuff from home, right? Like a new set of clothes and toothbrushes and that kind of stuff?”

“If I go home, I’m never coming back, and you know that,” I stated, looking up at the ceiling, “It’s like a portal and you just can’t get out.”

“I know,” Haruhi assured, “I was talking to the twins. Aiko, you have your own toothbrush and set of clothes already here. You don’t need to go back home.”

“Your dad wouldn’t let boys sleep over,” I continued.

“You can help me convince him. Please?” Haruhi pleaded.

“Why do you even-” I was about to say, but I stopped once I looked at the twins. If I had continued saying ‘why do you even want them to sleepover,’ they’d probably get offended. Instead, I said, “Why do you even think I can convince him?”

“It’s okay,” Kaoru stopped us, “We can’t sleepover anyways. We’ve got to go home, anyways. I’ll see you two tomorrow at school.”

“G’bye, you guys,” I waved as they reached the front door.

“Aiko,” Hikaru paused as he put on his shoes, “Do you need a ride home? We’ll be gladly to take you.”

“I’m sleeping over, but thanks anyways,”

“Actually, you’re not sleeping over. My dad said no. You need a ride, it’s dark,” Haruhi quickly said, a sly grin on her face. My face contorted to a huge ‘o’ when I realized that she simply wanted a sleepover because she knew I’d be annoyed with the twins.

I sighed, looking over to Hikaru. Kaoru was already out the door. “I - Is it okay if you two give me a ride, please?” I uttered, sighing in discontent again.

“Come on,” he waved me over. I exhaled, saying my goodbyes to Haruhi and shrugging my shoes on.

“Heaven help me,” I muttered, walking out the door with Hikaru’s arm wrapped around my shoulders awkwardly.


End file.
